My Teacher The Marzban
by Netella
Summary: OCxShapur. Sanaz is failing classes, in order to keep up she needs to get stronger and train but no one will let her, except for one man who had become a Marzban. Although he is uptight and strict, he has a soft heart and will help her but that is until he finds out the truth.


There was a certain place within Pars that was for those who wanted to serve their country, to make well and proud of their King who ruled, many had respected King Osroes and wanted to be a soldier for their country with him alongside, as well as Prince Hermes who many could see would be the next in line to the throne.

Yet as for certain, there were three who were training together, friends as they have been since children.  
The top of that class, was the strong and mighty Daryun then following the smart Narsus, yet for Sanaz, part of her was stumbling down to the bottom and many of the other students were telling her that she may as well drop out, even when she had tried so much - only Narsus and Daryun were cheering her and helping her to do her best.

Such wishes she wanted to fulfil from her father, a mighty soldier who had worked his way up to show his strength and might. Yet he is let down by his daughter who cannot even stand at the top with the two friends she has enjoyed being with.

Knowing of such, Sanaz was rather disappointed in herself no matter what anyone had said to her - that she could get better but she knew she wasn't going good enough and needed to seek the help of one who would really help.

Such a brave and strong man, he has been rising himself up and even after King Osroes has died and King Andragoras had taken the throne. Still, Sanaz had asked the one man she knew that was respectable amongst so many and those who wanted to work their way up to be like him, to be a Marzban.

"Again!"  
His voice commanding and his arms folded as his eyes were watching the female train harder, to get stronger and do better in the weaponry that she was meant for.

Her breath slowly dying and out of energy, how can she really go on without having to rest?  
"Just...give me a moment's rest."  
She says to her mentor, yet he shakes his head and does not want for her to break even for a second just so she can improve - that was the reason why she had wanted to get stronger was because she fell behind in her classes of strength and came to him for help.

"The enemy won't allow a break, they will come at you with force."  
He says to her, telling her as it is. Even if she didn't want to hear such words, it was the truth even she should've known that would happen sooner or later - no matter what. She didn't want to die in battle and needed to survive and make sure she was stronger than she had been before.

Such times with her mentor, Sanaz had kept this up for days which had led to weeks until King Adragoras had called in many soldiers to battle and also the students of the class were to participate in order to graduate, and many knew that were they to die - they would never graduate and serve to protect Pars for future times.

Within the battle, Sanaz had went along the back of her mentor and fought alongside him on the battlefield where she had struck down many of those who opposed the King and her mentor had helped back her up when needed.  
"Always keep yourself on guard!"

He commands, her head nodding and trying much harder than before but then it is where his horse gets struck and leading them both to fight side-by side with their backs together.  
"I'm ready when you are!"

Full of determination and ready to fight, both of them turn their heads to stare at each other and nod before facing the enemy that lay only for few and went for the kill in order to live.  
The battle won at night and would celebrate like he would along with the others that have the name of Marzban.

"Let's celebrate together teacher! Just the two of us."  
She asked, part of the brunette worried he would decline yet he didn't and would nod his head with a smile upon his face. He didn't mind it at all and would head to a bar for just them both, "do you not drink, Sanaz?"

He asks her, taking slow sips of his alcohol from his cup while his red hue's stare down at what the brunette is drinking.  
"I cannot hold my liquor, I am told that I faint if I even had one sip."  
Despite being the legal age, Sanaz knows what she can and cannot take in. The man closes his eyes and sighs, it seemed like such a shame but cannot be helped as he wasn't someone to force her.

Over the few years, he had become quite strict and rather uptight, he had did everything he could as a soldier of King Adragoras until when the Parsians were called unto to assist Maryam from being invaded by the Lusitanians.

"Battle here we go!"  
Sanaz was rather determined and wanted to fight alongside him again, still even after graduation she had spars with him often to improve herself and also to not get rusty when they were called again.

The battle that day, many had lost their lives and others became badly injured.  
"Look out!"  
Sanaz had called out to her teacher, her blade striking through some of the Lusitanian bastards that were to gang up on him but of course, there were few times where his rival, Kubard came to the rescue as they didn't want the other to die - just yet.

"Ah!"  
Sanaz yelled, few Lusitanians huddled around her and struck her with their blades, right across her arm and front of her body. Blood spreading out and across the ground, hurt but able to fight back one last time before being rescued by her teacher.

"Sanaz!"  
He called out, he couldn't allow his student to die here - it would be such a shame to call himself a Marzban if he could not even save anyone that he commanded. Eyes which felt like dimming, hopping off his horse and taking her in his arms before she collapsed.

"Don't die on me, got it?"  
He commanded her, he didn't want her to but a smile came to her face, "I won't...I just...need to rest."  
She tells him, her eyes closed while the soldier's continued on and the battle was won, heading back to Pars, he had placed her down in the medical ward to have her fixed up. When the doctor came out, he had told the man that she was okay, but something was amiss and that he should go in and see for herself.

Sanaz's eyes had opened and could see someone enter, a concerned look upon his face as he stood and stared at her, then a shock when staring at her features. Her body feminine, it looked ever so delicate and his hand brushed against her cheek slowly, her face and skin seemed to be well nourished and looked after, smooth and he hadn't noticed but that wasn't up until now.

"Did you lie to me Sanaz?!"  
His voice raised, angry and appalled upon seeing that Sanaz was female all along, he felt betrayed, he could not believe it and yet - he understood why she couldn't compete with the others who were all male.

"I didn't, please teacher, believe me."  
He had folded his arms and frown still gazed upon her, "I do not wish for you to call me that. I cannot be your teacher anymore, I suggest if you don't wish to tarnish your name and that of your father's then relinquish being a soldier."

He was harsh about this yes, but he knew King Adragoras wouldn't allow it, he would want her thrown away or even killed, to him, he felt this was the best possible option - even if it did mean to hurt her.

Her light brown hues gazed down at the blanket and covered her bandaged chest with it and eyes shut, she felt like she could cry, she was a disgrace to herself and let down her father.  
"You must understand, my father wanted a boy but my mother died in childbirth and raised me like a son. He told me that I should not allow any to know my real gender so I can continue serving my country like he."

The man stopped, his back faced towards her and a gentle sigh came to his face - he could understand why her father would want to do something like this but wanted her to stop trying to fight, and had a feeling she wouldn't fight for her right to stay even by his side.

With nothing being said between them both, he had left where she had lay back down and stared up to rest.  
Entering, her two friends whom were also in battle and were rather shocked once knowing Sanaz was a female, she had looked away from them and apologised, she had a feeling they wouldn't want to be her friends anymore because she had lied to them.

Yet it didn't seem like that was the option, they didn't care as they liked being around her for who she was and told them she would not be a soldier any longer. It was a shame for them both, but at the same time they felt like it was a good idea as they wasn't sure what the King were to do if he were ever to find out about this.

When Sanaz's wounds had healed, she had exit and stopped being a soldier like she said would. However it all seemed strange when she would receive a visitor. That man, the one she used to call 'teacher'. At first, the brunette didn't understand it, she didn't know why he came to visit and thought she was a disgrace and yet he told her it was for the best, that the King does not allow women to participate as they weren't as strong as men - it was a terrible way of thinking and yet he didn't want to lose her.

Taking a seat, he had wanted to see what she would do on a daily basis after such a very early retirement.  
"I um, made some stew if you wish to eat."

Sanaz lays the plate before him, the spoon in his hand and slowly scoops up the stew before placing it in his mouth, savouring the flavours that were within and a smile came more to his face.  
"It's delicious Sanaz."

Such a compliment made her feel happy, a warm light lit within and what seemed like something was beating, was it her heart?  
Even more so, whenever battle had come and go, he would visit her just to spend with her and eat her cooking.

"You're very good at this Sanaz, you'll make a great wife."  
Her eyes widened slightly, cheeks hinting red. His compliments were too much sometimes, and his frequent visits had meant something, definitely. Sometimes, he had come with gifts for her and it made her very happy.

A bright smile, her heart skipping a beat and her arms wrapped around him into an embracing hug.  
His masculine hand placed on her head, eyes closed and a smile and he gently placed his lips to her forehead; it was so sudden but yet she did like that; affectionate as it had felt, maybe next time...a kiss would be placed somewhere else?

Why? Why was she feeling like this? The nights where she dreamt of him, it definitely meant something, it meant he missed her - but that was nonsense, he hadn't gone off to battle.  
The next day, he had come once again to enjoy a delicious lunch with her, just them two - oh how it felt like a date, even if the atmosphere did not seem the least romantic.

"Sanaz, I have an offer for you."  
Perhaps that it was because he was getting older and not any younger he wouldn't mind having a family, it seemed sudden but he was very sure of himself.

"Wh-What would that be?"  
Wondering what it was, she would see him smile and place his hands ontop of her own and squeezing them.

"I would love for us to be wedded before the next full moon."  
Her whole face had turned red, her heart beating rapidly - rather surprised and unsure what to say at first; speechless as the brunette was she would stand to her feet where she would nod her head.

"Of course! Such a day where we can invite our friends and family alike!"  
Happy to hear she accepted, his hands placed on her waist and lifted her, spinning her around once before placing her down to her feet and to give her a passionate and deep kiss, one that felt like a lifetime and where she didn't want for it to stop.

Yet, few weeks later, battle had commenced again where they had to depart out as the Lusitanians were to invade Pars this time, they were trying to get through, and many soldiers even what seemed like young children were off to fight in such a fierce and bloody battle and for many - would be their last.

Before departing, he had entered and a brave look came to his face, arms wrapping around her as she did for him as well.  
"I will return to you once this is over, and know that my heart ever so skips when I think of you."

She had smiled as well, hue's gazed into him "and I will cook a feast upon your return! Please stay safe and know that I will be thinking of you until your arrival."  
Many times, she didn't wish to tell him but she was scared, worried he would never return and watched him leave for battle, where she had no clue would really be the last.

It felt like such a bad feeling, but was it really nothing?  
A ruckus caused amongst the slaves, going up in rebellion and the soldier's in Pars trying to keep them in check but it was to only cause more of an uprising than ever.

Her feet out and about of Pars, what seemed like to be not so much of a normal day but the shock of soldier's had made Sanaz curious, "Shapur-sama!"  
What was going on? Why were they saying his name, curious as she was...she needed to know and find out; she had to see for herself - even if the soldiers wouldn't allow her to.

Her eyes had widened, he stood before there and could see an archpriest of Lusitania who had such a smug look upon his face, he had beat him again, already bloody as he was, the thought of pieces of his body being cut up by the bastard made her blood boil, it made her want to kill him.

"Why isn't anyone trying to kill him?"  
She asks herself, tears forming in her eyes and peaking out to see him drenched in his own blood and suffering.  
His eyes gazed from afar to see her so sad, Shapur already knew he failed her. He could not wed such a spectacular woman, one who was an amazing cook and strong who did her country proud during such times she fought as a male.

The archpriest had wanted him to believe in Yaldabaoth, but he was one who would not yield and yelled for the soldiers to kill him, only then would he find peace.  
Tears had run down Sanaz's eyes, only to watch the soldier's poor attempts of firing arrows and none of them hitting.

Oh how she could get the bow and arrow and use it herself, but how could she? Already the brunette was very upset and couldn't deal with it.  
"We were meant to wed before the full moon..."  
She had muttered to herself, slowly taking her leave; heartbroken and deeply upset - her heart turned cold and had one thing on her mind, revenge.


End file.
